degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
What A Girl Wants Part 1
It airs.. US: July 20th, 2010 CAN: July 19th, 2010 Summary Main Plot Fiona arrives to her Manhattan house from the Hamptons perfectly normal, and with a new boyfriend, Bobby. Even Declan aproves of him, this is Fiona's real first boyfriend. She even apologized to Holly J, and wants to be good friends. Sooner or later, Holly J leaves and Fiona and Declan are going back to Vander Bilt Prep. Walking through the halls Fiona complains to Bobby that the uniforms are blah, and Bobby tells her that he got her permission to design her own style of uniforms for the private school. Fiona is excited and they sort of kiss in the hallway. After, school Fiona and Bobby go back to Fiona's house and Fiona starts designing her first few ideas. Bobby wants to kiss and just hang out instead, when Fiona gets up, Bobby asks where she's going and grabs her arm really hard, Fiona yelps in pain, and Bobby tells her he's sorry. Fiona and Bobby then just hang out, and she tells him to be careful when he goes out with the boys and Declan. In the meantime Declan tells Fiona he can trust Bobby because he is a family friend's son, and that he's happy for her. The next day Fiona has Bobby over again and she shows him the ideas she's working on, and he doesn't seem to care as much. He pushed her on the couch and he begins trying to kiss her. Fiona tries to get up and he slaps her, she slaps him harder, and he slaps her even harder, leaving a bruise by her eye. The next few days at a party, Bobby and his family is there and he wants to see Fiona, meanwhile, she's taking her time putting skin coloured make up on her eye. Sub-Plot A Holly J isn't ready to leave her boyfriend Declan in New York, after throwing a huge goodbye party, curtosy of his mom, Holly J feels the worst. Especially, since Fiona has come back from the Hamptons full of energy, and normal. When it's time for Holly J to leave, Fiona tells her that they can be great friends in the future and hugs her, also before saying goodbye to Declan, she tells him only 8 months away until it's the summer time again, and then they can go to Yale and finally be reunited. Then she has to say goodbye to Declan, they make out and Declan gives her an SAT practice book. Arriving back home, Holly J calls her mom to tell her everything is all right, she makes a side on her dresser for a picture of her and Decs, and her SAT book. Then, she notices something, huge boxs. She video chats with Declan until her mom comes home, and interupts, she tells him good night and closes the screen. When she asked her mom what's the deal with all the boxs, she tells her that the insurance lost most of their money and they have found an apartment up the block. Holly J asks about her college money for Yale, her mom responds by telling her that they lost that too, Holly J is upset to fullest point. At, school the next day Holly J is walking into school getting prepared for her election, in wich she'll probably win. But, Sav confronts her and tells her that he's running too, Holly J is pissed. At lunch they each say something, and after Holly J's little announcement, Sav gets up and announces he's running too. After, Anya bumps into Holly J at her locker, and they begin to talk about how Sav is ruining everything, how Sav ruined Anya's relationship with him, and didn't care how she felt, and how Holly J's school presidency is in jeopardy because of him. In the last scene of the episode, Holly J confronts Sav and tells him he's a bigshot, because soon he'll be entering fatherhood, looking confused Sav is nervous, Holly J tells him it's alright Anya told her everything. Sub-Plot B Dave is back at Degrassi and is with his best friend Connor, Connor and Dave both check out Alli as she's walking into school. Connor also suggests that Dave should be tenth grade class rep, because he'll be good for it. After, Dave confronts her and asks her stupid embarrassing questions, but Alli just rolls her eyes and seems to be bothered by them. When they get into the classroom where they are introduced to Ms. Oh, Dave along with Connor and Wesley are confused as to where the chairs are. Alli then logs on to a computer and yells at Dave for making her hottest girl #42 on the hottest Degrassi Girls List. Dave is embarrassed and doesn't know how to react. Also, in the classroom, Dave asks Ms. Oh if she's old enough to be a teacher. Later on, him and Connor are in the hallways and they are talking about why Alli is acting so weird, since they were friendly all summer. Dave also makes a remark about Connor's Asperger's Syndrome.